The Summit
by gungnirburst
Summary: 100 moments, 100 tales, 100 feelings. [100 Themes. Kain/Cecil.] [Discontinued.]
1. comfortable

**The Summit**

Summary: The ins and outs of a romantic relationship are ones meant to be explored. 100 themes challenge fic. Ratings vary. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV. The themes are mine, though.

Theme 1: Comfortable

Specific Warnings: None besides the obvious. Canonverse setting.

Rating: K+

More info at the bottom. Just read for now. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>There was something to be said about how easy it was to be with Cecil. Surprisingly easy, to be more precise.<p>

Relationships, whether romantic or otherwise, were complicated things. The romantic ones could be especially difficult given the situation. They could turn fickle. They could break hearts and hurt feelings. Kain had seen these things happen enough over the years to have that knowledge rooted in his mind.

But it was like those things did not even apply here, were not even fated to happen.

Honestly, Kain had expected their more special relationship to fall out numerous times. He had been waiting for Cecil to give up on him, if not because of past events then for the fact that he was not privy to all of the dragoon's inner thoughts and feelings.

But, nevertheless, Cecil had continued to stay, continued to give him smiles and warm looks and affection. It had baffled him for a while because he could not understand why Cecil would try. However much Kain did enjoy his company and want his love, he had thought himself undeserving of such. For a time, he had questioned what Cecil wanted from him.

Of course Cecil wanted to know what was on his mind, and would occasionally ask if there was something he wanted to share but never outright demanded he speak up.

Cecil wanted him to be as open as he could possibly handle, and wanted him to do it at his own pace. Gentle and gradual coaxing out of hard shell by never pushing too much and never being too harsh or insistent was the best way to describe the method he employed.

Although, Kain hoped Cecil understood that he would never completely break down those barriers, even if tiny cracks had begun to show over time. Cracks that Kain did not even know existed until they were too late to fix. And Cecil was like light, shining through those cracks and easing inside, radiating warmth where it touched.

He was not sure when it happened, but those lingering doubts about Cecil leaving had disappeared at one point, perhaps fading away progressively with every kiss, every touch, every embrace. There were still many things he was not willing to share, but knowing that Cecil genuinely wished to know and was willing to wait for him to open up was relieving in and of itself.

For now, though, Kain was comfortable just like this. As long as Cecil was close he was more than content. As long he could hold him and knew he was nearby everything was fine. As long as Cecil was willing to be with him despite his faults and insecurities he could admit to being happy and at ease.

Though, as it stood, being comfortable and content and happy were not feelings that were going to be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Okay. We're in for a long haul here. A LONG HAUL. This fic is basically 100 themes, 100 chapters, and no set limit on words. Yeah. I made my own 100 themes list for the sole purpose of this fic since I couldn't find one to my liking. Oh, and this is also my 10th fic for this pairing~ I figured something special was in order so I decided on this. Also, I'm prioritizing on this fic as far as this pairing goes. As such, my collection has been put on temporary hiatus. On a final note, in case you were wondering why I titled this fic 'The Summit', it's because this will be my longest contribution to this pairing, my highest point rather. As such, I'm going to be doing a lot of things I've yet to do for this pairing, basically an exploration of character under certain situations. So I hope you stick around and enjoy. Please Review.<p> 


	2. the small things

**The Summit**

Summary: The ins and outs of a romantic relationship are ones meant to be explored. 100 themes challenge fic. Ratings vary. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV. The themes are mine, though.

Theme 2: The small things

Specific Warnings: None besides the obvious. Canonverse setting, some years post-IV.

Rating: K+

Pretend there was no wedding. Shouldn't be too hard, trolololol. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Mount Ordeals was a lonely place.<p>

Of course, Kain never really expected to feel anything other than solitude here. But he would be lying if he did not admit to being at least a little homesick and isolated.

Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to just go back. Cecil would have no qualms about welcoming him home with a smile and open arms. Gods knew he missed being held by those arms. Though, in retrospect, he missed many things, things that would have continued to happen on a daily basis had he stayed.

It was odd how one could miss what used to be routine. Rather, it would leave them with a sense of loss, like they had taken particular things for granted.

Although, Kain did appreciate those past moments of familiarity with Cecil, did enjoy those times when kisses and gentle words were the norm. Honestly, they had become so habitual that he had done them without thinking, which was rare as a whole.

But none of those things would occur here. He was alone. Nothing on this mountain would show him any kind of affection.

Those things in the past, which seemed so miniscule at the time, were what he longed for the most. And, perhaps it was a little too romanticized, but he did wonder on occasion if Cecil was indeed waiting for him to return, wondered if the paladin missed those very same things.

Whether he liked it or not, these last few years spent away had certainly made him pay a price.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm just gonna save the majority of my notes for down here from now on. Honestly, I'm still trying to cope with how long this is going to be. ^^;; And I think I did this theme in a roundabout sort of way, but it's better than nothing. *is doubtful of quality* : Please Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **BlueValkyrieWing**, **Hatemylife68**, **X-Ruby-X**, **_kimeeehhh_**


	3. revealing

**The Summit**

Summary: The ins and outs of a romantic relationship are ones meant to be explored. 100 themes challenge fic. Ratings vary. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV. The themes are mine, though.

Theme 3: Revealing

Specific Warnings: None besides the obvious. Canonverse setting, pre-IV. Kain is 18 and Cecil is 17.

Rating: K+

I'm not quite sure how I feel about this, but I guess it's all right. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a while, Kain seriously felt emotionally stuck.<p>

The blond teen kicked his foot against the ground, head downcast and filled with thoughts.

There was nothing too difficult about this. In fact, theoretically, it was rather simple. All he really had to do was say something and take whatever was going to happen next. A very uncomplicated process, if he said so himself.

Although, that did not explain the nervous feeling in his gut. Or why there was so many conflicting arguments going about in his mind.

His foot connected with the ground again, this time dislodging an embedded rock from the dirt. With a sigh, Kain ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his position against one of the stone walls bordering Baron Castle.

His feelings for Cecil just had to make themselves deeper. It was almost cruel. He might as well be stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Honestly, if he had been crushing on anyone else, he would not have even considered saying anything at all. Had it been anyone else, the chance of it eventually going away would have been higher. That sort of situation would be easier to deal with.

But Cecil was his friend. Something like this could ruin that in an instant. And he never wanted to say something this badly and yet not want to say it at the same time. He had resolved to confess today, but having second thoughts this far in was not exactly part of the plan. Cecil showing up at his request any minute now was not helping much either. If anything, he was mostly concerned with how to phrase what he wanted to say. The rest he would deal with when it came.

Regardless, Kain could not simply tell Cecil he liked him. Knowing Cecil, he would misinterpret it as being a friendly sort of like, which was partly true. They had been friends for years, and Kain would not have bothered for this long if he did not like Cecil at least a little. And, granted, this form of affection was similar to liking someone but just more complex.

If Kain wanted to back out, he needed to do it now. But he was not one to practice cowardice, which ruled out the option of leaving.

"Kain."

Barely suppressing a surprised flinch, Kain looked up to see Cecil looking expectantly back at him. The young dragoon had not even heard Cecil arrive. Though, now that he was here, the knowledge of what he was about to say hit Kain a little hard, and the nervousness in him built up fast.

Cecil's lips formed a small frown. "Kain...are you all right?"

"Yes."

"But your face is red."

"...No, it isn't."

Cecil chuckled lightly. "Yes, it is."

Kain huffed and jerked his head off to the side. If Cecil knew what he was going to say, he would not be making jokes.

More chuckling. "It's not that bad." After a moment, Cecil managed to calm his laughter. "Now, there was something you wished to tell me?"

Keeping his head turned away with Cecil not in his line of sight, Kain sighed. This anticipation was maddening.

"Cecil, you are my friend, but I'm not sure how long that will last."

"Why is that?"

Kain could hear the confusion in his voice.

He then replied quietly, "Because I want you to be more than that now."

A pause, and the shifting of feet on the ground. The older teen hoped he would not have to spell it out more than that. It already felt like he just dropped something massive.

"Kain, I—"

The blond shook his head to himself. He had made a mistake. He should have listened to the better part of his that wanted to keep quiet. Before he could take anything back, though, he was suddenly taken into an embrace, his companion looking him straight in the eyes.

"I would never want to stop being your friend for anything." Cecil paused, still holding Kain tightly. "And, as far as this goes, I am...willing to try."

Kain would never admit that those words did stun him for a while.

oOo

Later on, while they were sitting together silently in Cecil's room, the younger knight spoke up at random, "You know, I don't believe I've ever seen you blush before."

"Be quiet, Cecil."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Oh, the awkwardness of teenagers. But it must be weird seeing this with a M rating even though the chapters so far are far from that. We'll be getting into more raunchy things later. It's just that I don't want to keep changing the rating around when I know I'd just end up sticking it with a M rating for good at some point. Anyway, I'm gonna try to update this rather frequently. Got a long way to go before this is anywhere near complete, and me lagging isn't going to help. Can't say how frequently, though. But don't be surprised if I start popping up in your inbox more often. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **kimeeehhh**, **Hatemylife68**, **StraySnake**, _BlueValkyrieWing_


	4. wishing

**The Summit**

Summary: The ins and outs of a romantic relationship are ones meant to be explored. 100 themes challenge fic. Ratings vary. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV. The themes are mine, though.

Theme 4: Wishing

Specific Warnings: None besides the obvious. Canonverse setting.

Rating: K+

Don't mind me. I'm just on bit of a roll here. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The gods, Kain decided, were unbelievably cruel and sadistic.<p>

How long was he meant to ache like this? Held back by his own doubts, he chose to suffer in silence. A feeling he was more than familiar with, to his private chagrin.

Why did this yearning hurt so much? His longing quite literally gave him stomach pain. It was almost crippling.

When had he wanted to be the center of those looks? He always waited and he watched, willing his wish to come true. _Look at me, I'm here, see me_.

But Cecil would never see.

That love was not Kain's to have. Something so pure could not belong to someone so stained.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Admit it. You expected me to write at least one unrequited love piece here. Well guess what. There will be more than just this one. Teehee. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **kimeeehhh**, **Hatemylife68**


	5. lost

**The Summit**

Summary: The ins and outs of a romantic relationship are ones meant to be explored. 100 themes challenge fic. Ratings vary. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV. The themes are mine, though.

Theme 5: Lost

Specific Warnings: None besides the obvious. Canonverse setting, pre-IV. Kain is 8 and Cecil is 7. (They're like freaking babies rdfjhjdkdjhdjxcdjk)

Rating: K+

This one reeks of preslash. And preslash smells like cherries. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Cecil was scared. He was alone and scared and it was going to be dark soon. Sniffling to himself and rubbing an arm across his watering eyes, he sat curled up in front of a large tree, too afraid to go anywhere in fear of getting even more lost.<p>

He should not have wandered outside the castle. And he really should not have gone into the forest. Admittedly, he could not remember why he wanted to do either in the first place.

Cecil sniffled some more, as if his own nose had acted completely against his will, and he rubbed harder at his eyes. He was not going to cry. Kain would call him a baby if he cried over this. If he managed to get out of this forest and see his blond friend again sometime soon at least.

Somehow the thought alone made him want to cry even more.

Cecil wiped the oncoming tears from his eyes and hoped someone was looking for him by now. He was not sure exactly when he left the castle grounds, but a while must have passed since the sun was definitely not in the same position in the sky as before.

He knew staying here was not the best option. But the older knights had spoken occasionally about monsters in the woods and how wandering around when lost was not a good idea. And Cecil always did try his best to listen to their warnings.

Bushes rustled suddenly off in the distance and the young boy stiffened. Hiding his face in his knees and praying that it was not a monster, Cecil tried to be as still as he could, despite how much he wanted to start shaking. More rustling and then footsteps, ones that were coming closer and closer with each passing second.

They stopped in front of him soon and a voice called to him, "Cecil."

Believing that he had not heard right, Cecil kept his face hidden.

"Hey, Cecil!"

Cecil jerked his head up fast. "Kain?" He resisted the urge to wipe his eyes, knowing he was most likely going to start crying. "What are you doing here?"

Kain shifted his weight to left foot, gazing around the circle of trees as he did so before looking back at Cecil. "What are you doing here? Everybody's been looking for you."

Tears welled up further into Cecil's sight. "I don't know..."

Kain let out a big sigh and then held out a hand. "Come on, let's just go back."

Looking up at the preferred hand with wet eyes, Cecil grabbed it quickly and stood up, letting Kain lead him out.

They continued to hold hands even after they exited the forest.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: First time writing baby Kain and little Cecil. Yes, I call their child versions that. :| Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Hatemylife68**, **TechNomaNcer28**


	6. staring

**The Summit**

Summary: The ins and outs of a romantic relationship are ones meant to be explored. 100 themes challenge fic. Ratings vary. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV. The themes are mine, though.

Theme 6: Staring

Specific Warnings: None besides the obvious. Canonverse setting.

Rating: K+

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>That armor was glory in physical form. How an invisible concept such as that could take on a real shape had to be an act of a higher power.<p>

And Kain could not help but stare at it as if being drawn in by some unknown force. His eyes almost never left it for more than a few seconds. They followed its every shift, followed the man encased in the metal plating.

He would admit—Cecil befitted the armor splendidly. It looked crafted to his exact proportions, specially formed to fit him perfectly and surprisingly matched his physical features as well, the white being for his hair and the blue for his eyes. This armor was clearly made for just him to wear.

Clearly, this was a large change from the dark knight armor. If not for their close friendship, Cecil might have been initially hard to recognize. But, even without noticing the armor, one could tell he was not the same as before. He held a different air about him, one that was less clouded, one that contained more purity. Cecil Harvey was a changed man.

For all intents and purposes, it was a good change. This new Cecil seemed more content, and Kain was glad to see him at ease.

As if knowing he was being thought about, Cecil looked up at him and smiled with his head tilted slightly to the left, the sun shining in his eyes and reflecting off his armor. The overall effect was mesmerizing and he found himself staring more intently, straight into those eyes that returned his gaze.

Even though he would never say it aloud, Kain thought the lack of a helmet was definitely a better improvement over the rest.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I think we can all agree that Cecil as a paladin is really amazing. And pretty. Really pretty. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Hatemylife68**, **Secondhand Soul**, _Laifan_


	7. stay with me

**The Summit**

Summary: The ins and outs of a romantic relationship are ones meant to be explored. 100 themes challenge fic. Ratings vary. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV. The themes are mine, though.

Theme 7: Stay with me

Specific Warnings: None besides the obvious. Canonverse setting.

Rating: K+

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>It meant something every time Cecil held his hand, even if the message was something that alluded Kain for a while.<p>

As a child, Kain had hated the mere thought of holding hands with another boy or even a girl, because getting caught like that would just be embarrassing. Honestly, he had jerked his hand away the first few times Cecil had tried, pointedly ignoring the slightly hurt look his friend gave him, which was really more like a put off pout. And, after a while, it seemed like Cecil had taken the hint. Kain did not want to hold his hand for anything, and that was that.

When they became older and laden with responsibilities was when that little fact started to change.

At first, Kain thought it was meant for the other man's comfort. If anything, the first real clasp of their hands was hesitant, like Cecil expected to be smacked at any moment. The day had been a difficult and weary one, and Kain found himself too worn out to think of a protest. He figured Cecil wanted someone around that understood all the trouble being a warrior entailed. Kain allowed it happen and Cecil was better the next day because of it.

The next time, he was not so sure what the motive was. Having newly rejoined his friends, he had lingered behind in Cecil's bedchamber after everyone else had left for sleep, and he was all too unsure of what to say. The touch to his hand was startling to say the least. There was the hesitancy of the first, an uncertainty in Cecil's eyes as he threaded their fingers. Kain ended up waking in the same room, having fallen asleep somewhere along the way as they spoke.

He had not expected to be kissed the next time they held hands shortly after landing on the moon. Baffled was a nice word to use in regard to his inner response. Cecil has smiled shyly at him, leaning in once again and Kain let it happen, more curious than anything. His free hand getting tangled in Cecil's snow white hair at the time was something he would not ponder over until after all the dust was settled.

A couple years later, Cecil in his arms in their shared bed, their hands intertwined and the newness of Cecil's kingly status but a lingering sentiment not often spoken of, Kain finally understood what it meant.

All Cecil had wanted from him was to stay.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: This was the best I could do for this theme. I tried three different things before I could actually get through finishing one. Bleh. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **TechNomaNcer28**, **Secondhand Soul**, **kimeeehhh**, **Hatemylife68**, _Krjs_


	8. nice

**The Summit**

Summary: The ins and outs of a romantic relationship are ones meant to be explored. 100 themes challenge fic. Ratings vary. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV. The themes are mine, though.

Theme 8: Nice

Specific Warnings: None besides the obvious. Canonverse setting. Mentions of nudity and rated for safety.

Rating: T

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The blanket laid thinly over their legs. Sitting up and pressed together front to back with naked skin against naked skin, they filled the room with the silence of their hushed and coupled breathing.<p>

This was a moment of closeness. Words were unnecessary.

Cecil took in a relaxed breath, feeling the night air flit through the open window. Kain nosed at his neck near the hairline, and he turned his head into it, eyes closing. Arms were wrapped around his shoulders, fingers just barely brushing the protrusion of his collarbone. A heartbeat pulsed against his bare back, gentle and constant.

Kisses peppered themselves along his throat, his hand lightly squeezing Kain's thigh in response. His head was guided back to rest upon a shoulders, two pairs of lips coming together. And he lost himself in that meeting, kisses languid and slow.

Cecil couldn't recall if he had ever felt more content, more loved. He was surrounded by Kain, embraced by his arms, feeling his touches, taking in his scent. Everything was centered around this one man, a man he loved to the point of experiencing an ache in his chest.

It was a nice feeling, though, one Cecil held close.

Their lips broke away from each other, Cecil lifted his head, twisting his body slightly to touch his forehead to Kain's, strands of their hair threading side by side. Eyes connecting, Cecil smiled at Kain, starting another bout of kisses with that smile still stretching his mouth.

The simplicity and intimacy of this moment, of their entire relationship, was more than he could have ever hoped for.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Been a while since the last update. So I decided to just throw this together. At three in the morning. On a phone that isn't mine. Yeah. You can just feel the effort it took. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **_Refi-Lewise_**, **_StraySnake_**, _Cain Elphinstone_, _Forever the Uke_, _Rinalink_, The Yaoi Goddess


	9. Chapter 9

This is actually really important so I thought it better to just put it on my WIP stories instead of on my profile because, seriously, not everyone would see it that way. I won't be writing another note like this, I promise.

Anyway, after a lot of thought, I've decided that I'm going to leave this site. I kinda already left it a long time ago, but might as well make it official. The leave is for a lot of reasons: I don't come here anymore for hardly anything, this is no longer my preferred site for publishing fanfiction, I don't even log on much anymore, etc.

Don't get me wrong; it's been a lot fun while it lasted, but it's not fair for me to leave people hanging without an explanation. I might post here sometimes if the urge strikes me, but as far as that's concerned, I have moved operations. I'm going to miss this place, but I figured it was about time for me to be honest and not drag it out any longer.

The second purpose of this note is to give an update on the status of WIP stories, status matching the WIP fic. If you're curious about whether or not I will be continuing a certain piece please check that fic. Status will also be in the summary, but details about it will be in the fic. All that though will be put after this message.

I also figured it only fair to put where I'll be so you might continue to read my fics or just be in touch with me. I'm available at these four places:

**Tumblr**: megalovanias . tumblr . com

This is my personal tumblr where I post fandom junk and cry. What else is tumblr for.

**Tumblr**: nahoes . tumblr . com

This my writing tumblr. Not everything I write will go here and I might not update it that often, but it's a good place to look. I prefer this since I can prevent people from stealing my work. Thank you, HTML.

**Archive Of Our Own**: archiveofourown . org (slash) users (slash) gungnirburst

This is where I've moved to, basically. Same deal with the writing blog, though. My mood really decides what goes here and what goes on the writing blog. My more recent stuff is here so feel free.

**Twitter**: twitter . com (slash) megalovanias

If you ever wanted to see me cry about fandom in real time.

Now you don't have to do anything with these links. They're here just so you know that I'm not dropping off the face of the planet. You don't even have to acknowledge that I gave them. But just know they are available and you can bother me at these places. My PMs will still be open, too. Like I said, I may not do much here currently, but that doesn't mean I'm 100% done with this site. If you ever see my stories have been deleted, _then_ I will be done here. But they're staying for now. I'm not willing to completely let go of this account just yet!

And so ends the generic note! Please look below the line for story status.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>The Summit<strong>****: Discontinued.

I have tried over and over again to write something for this. As you can tell, it did not happen. If I ever get really into FFIV again I will probably pick this back up.

For now, though, discard pile.


End file.
